The New Years Party
by LouTheMarvelous
Summary: Seamus won't stop hitting on Ron...and on New Years Eve, Ron snaps...SLASH


Title: The Stroke of Midnight  
  
Author: Lou the Marvelous  
  
Pairings: Ron/Seamus  
  
Disclaimer: Not J.K., Don't Own HP World or The Characters, just the plot  
  
Warnings: SLASH! Hot boy snogging! If this isn't your cuppa tea, don't bother reading or flaming. I will send my evil minions after any flamers.  
  
Written for a Fiction Alley New Years Kiss Challenge:  
  
Write a New Years fic (length doesn't matter), about your favorite ship. The general idea is that:  
  
-There is a party at Hogwarts (Be creative; it can be an invite-only party up in the Astronomy Tower, a school-wide bash in the Great Hall or Gardens, a house party in a Common Room, ANYTHING).  
  
-When the clock strikes midnight, your lovely couple kisses.  
  
-There must be interesting events leading up to the big moment (Ex. a ball, costumes, a talent show, pranks, a pissed off Snape, drunk-ness, whatever).  
  
So that's it, have fun with it. There's no time frame...any era works. Make it dramatic, funny, fluffy, angsty, however you want it. It can be first- person, third-person, diary-style, poety-style... it can work with anything. Take as long as you want with it, no need to rush. I'll read your fic if you decide to do this.  
  
At the stroke of midnight, cheers and fireworks could be heard throughout the party hall  
  
I suggest you all be familiar with the song "I'm Too Sexy" By Right Said Fred  
  
- - - - -  
  
Seamus Finnigan strolls onto the mini Karaoke stage that had been set up for the Gryffindor's New Years Party. The drunken crowd of Gryffindors begin to hoot and cheer. Seamus had a reputation for doing well at karaoke, and his house knew it. The golden trio was among the drunken crowd right in the front, all having a good time as well.  
  
As the background music starts, the volume of the catcalls and whistling increased. Seamus grinned in a seductive sort of way, drawling out the lyrics in just the perfect way.  
  
**"I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love - - Love's going to leave me."  
**  
Ron snorts in laughter as Seamus struts around on the stage. Seamus may be an exhibitionist, and a horny boy who was constantly trying to get into his pants.  
  
As if on cue the line was sung –  
  
**"I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt..."**  
  
And Seamus's shirt was peeled off in one smooth movement, the piece of cloth landing in Ron's lap. The crowd goes wild, many younger year girls glaring in a jealous way at the Weasley boy.  
  
The boy's make eye contact and Seamus smirks,  
  
**"So sexy it hurts..."**  
  
The raunchy boy continues his song, and Ron just rolls his eyes, never acknowledging the hormonal boy when a look was shot his way.  
  
As the song comes to an end –  
  
**"I'm to sexy for this song".**  
  
The crowd gets louder, though it seemed physically impossible at the moment. Seamus takes a dramatic bow and exits stage left. Harry laughs, drunk as hell. _"That was good Ron, did you see that? It was bloody good..."_ Ron's drunken friend continues to chuckle, but his more sober friend raises an eyebrow, tsking. Hermione had never approved on how Ron rejected Seamus so harshly, all the time.  
  
Suddenly a shadow loomed over Ron, and he turns, gapping. His eyes were staring at a very tan, very toned chest. His eyes look up to owner of this fabulous chest, and he groans inwardly. Seamus. Seamus raised an eyebrow. _"Well Ron, What did you think?"_ Ron scoffs, rolling his eyes. _"I think you should put you shirt back on - -" _He shoves Seamus's shirt into his hands. _"- And I think I need some air. Excuse me."_ Ron pushes past Seamus, Harry's drunken chuckling and musing stops in shock as he watches his best friend exit.  
  
Seamus looks hurt, his puppy dog eyes following the redhead out the door._ "I...what..."_ Hermione pats Seamus's arm. _"It's Seamus. Put your shirt on"._ Seamus nods glumly and pulls his muscle tee back on. Hermione just shakes her head. Ron was so dead meat later. Hermione didn't particularly like Seamus, but the way Ron treated him was riddiculous.  
  
Meanwhile, Ron leaned against the railing of a random balcony close to the common room, inhaling the cool night air. Groups of people were dotted along the huge balcony, and none bothered to talk to him. Which was a good idea at the moment. Ron needed to think. What was he going to do? Seamus was...Seamus. But Seamus was also an incredibly gorgeous boy who was lusting after him. But that was the problem. He was a boy...and Ron wasn't sure if he was comfortable with that or not...Ron was snapped out of his thoughts as footsteps sounded behind him. Turning around, the object of his thoughts timidly wandered his way.  
  
Seamus begins to speak, _"Ron, I just wanted to apologize for being such a horny git. I uh...should've been more considerate of your er, lack of feelings. I just wanted to tell you I've decided to back off."_  
  
There was a silence between them, and somewhere in the distance a group begins to count down to midnight. _"Ron...Are you gonna say someth- -" _Seamus was cut off by the redhead placing his finger on the Irish boys lips. _"Shhh..."_ was all he said.  
  
The group could be heard counting the final seconds. "_3...2...1..."_ and just on cue, as the large clock began to strike midnight, Ron lunge forward, and Seamus stumbled back. Their lips connecting in a clumsy, but never the less, electrifying kiss.  
  
Cheers and fireworks could be heard, but all the couple could concentrate on were each other. When their kissing finally ceased, both were breathless, and Seamus was shocked._ "Wha- -"_ Ron shushes him again, a fire burning in his eyes._ "Don't talk. Don't ask. Just kiss"._ And as the couple intertwined again to kiss the night away, one thing was certain. Ron was definitely comfortable with the fact Seamus was male.  
  
- Fin -   
  
A/N: Thank you to my fabulous Beta and inspirer Rayne. Please R & R!! 


End file.
